Demon Star
by Fenixwings
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang have collected all of the shards of the Shikon Jewel. They have now discovered information about a new relic...one linked to the evil of the Sacred Jewel. Is it what caused the Shikon Jewel to be evil? Or something more?
1. The Adventure Begins! Sort of

Hiya! This is my first attempt at an Inuyasha story...hopefully this one will work out a lot better than my other stories, as I'm sure many of you have noticed, have kind of slid to a halt after a while...well, enjoy! 

Note: Ohmigosh..I can't believe I did that...oh well...Thank you SO much for the correction Sango-Hanyou! Much appreciated^_^ 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters or anything else that had to do with the story. 

*Demon Star* 

Inuyasha and Kagome have finally gotten all of the shards of the Shikon Jewel! Little did they know the end of that adventure was the beginning of another… 

"What is this 'Demon Star'?" asked Inuyasha.   
"I'm not sure…Kaede didn't tell me anything else besides the name…" said Kagome, looking up into the clouds.   
"Well, that's helpful…" said Shippo, looking down sadly.   
"Well, she did tell me this story and that it had something to do with the Shikon Jewel…but I fell asleep cuz it sounded so much like a history lecture…"   
"We should try not to shatter this one if we happen to come across it...Oww!!!!" said Miroku. 

Shippo and Inuyasha turned around to see Miroku on the ground clutching his head. A slight glance to the left told them the cause of this. Kagome stood there glaring at him holding a plastic hammer, though where it came from, they wouldn't know (since they came a little before plastic...I think...). 

"Ha! Serves you right…" said Inuyasha.   
"So…where exactly are we supposed to be looking for this…'Demon Star'?" asked Shippo, hastily changing the subject. 

Kagome thought to herself for a minute. 

"I really don't know." 

Everyone fell to the ground. 

"And she's supposed to be 'leading' us……" said Inuyasha.   
"SIT!" yelled Kagome, glaring viciously at Inuyasha who fell to the ground.   
"Now look who's talking..." Miroku said to himself smiling.   
"You'll regret that..."   
"Quiet..." Miroku paused and looked cautiously at the sky, " Something approaches..."   
"Think it's a demon?" Shippo asked quietly.   
"What else would it be? COMING AFTER THIS DEMON STAR ARE YOU?? WELL THAT'S TOO BAD CUZ WE HAVEN'T FOUND ANYTHING YET!!!!" yelled Inuyasha.   
"INUYASHA! Do you REALLY think it's safe to be yelling that right now?" said Kagome glaring. 

Inuyasha grumbled to himself quietly as the rest looked up at a dark figure slowly descending, getting larger as it got closer. When it landed, the group saw that it was a snake demon. It landed several feet in front of them with a thunderous thud and hissed menacingly. 

"GIVE ME THE SSSACRED JEWEL YOU FILTHY HALF-BREED!" it hissed at Inuyasha.   
"WHAT??? COME HERE AND SAY THAT!!!!" he said, drawing the Tetsusaiga.   
"INSSSOLENT HALF-BREED! NOW HAND OVER THE SSSACRED JEWEL BEFORE I BITE OFF THE HEAD OF THE MAIDEN!   
"THIS IS THE DAY YOU REGRET EVER SAYING THAT!!!!"   
"He obviously hasn't met Inuyasha yet..." whispered Kagome. 

Inuyasha lept into the air and slashed the demon. He landed behind it, then it fell to the ground. Kagome took a few steps toward Inuyasha, but the snake writhed violently, startling her. She screamed and took a few steps back. Miroku walked up and beaned it over the head with his staff and the writhing ceased. 

"Wow…I think you're getting a little rusty Inuyasha…" said Shippo staring at the lifeless body of the snake.   
"Oh really...you want to test that theory?!?" he said raising his fist threateningly.   
"Even if this demon is defeated, we're no more closer to knowing where to go..." said Miroku.   
"Way to keep everyone's spirits up..." said Kagome.   
"So...now what?" asked Shippo. 

Everyone was silent. 

"I'm hungry..." said Inuyasha out of no where.   
"We should probably take a rest...we haven't eaten since we left the village..." said Kagome thinking back to earlier that morning.   
"By the way, where did Sango go?" asked Miroku, looking around.   
"You mean she didn't come with us?" said Shippo, slightly alarmed.   
"And that flea...what was his name again?"   
"You mean Myouga? What are you worried about him for? Coward probably stayed behind so he wouldn't get involved in another dangerous situation...."   
"I beg your pardon, Inuyasha. I hadn't run away for your information," said a voice from Inuyasha's shoulder.   
"Have a little faith in him, Inuyasha," said Kagome.   
"See, at least someone believes me..."   
"Although he is quite the coward...." 

Myouga fell from Inuyasha's shoulder in shock. Inuyasha squashed him in midair. The flat Myouga drifted slowly to the ground. Suddenly, a large boomerang shot through the trees. Everyone ducked except for Inuyasha who got a terrible bonk on the head. 

"HEY!!! How could you leave without me?????!!!" yelled Sango, her face red with anger.   
"But...you were following us when we left the village...weren't you?" asked Shippo.   
"NO! I told Miroku earlier! I had to slay a demon raiding one of the storerooms!!!" 

Everyone turned to Miroku who slowly scooted aside. 

"Judging from what he's doing, he forgot..." she said in irritation.   
"Well, you can't expect a monk's memory to be perfect...can you?"   
"Come on, we need to get some information and then go find the star!" said Kagome.   
"How do we even know if this story is true?" 

Everyone turned to Shippo. 

"Well, how is it that only one person could have heard of this 'demon star'? Its' kind of odd don't you think?"   
"Are you trying to say you don't trust Kaede?" asked Kagome.   
"Well, she does look half dead already, I wouldn't be surprised if her memory had gone too..."   
"INUYASHA!"   
"Umm...weren't we going to eat?"   
"Oh yeah..." 

Kagome dropped her backpack and emptied it's contents. What looked like a week's worth of food was piled in a heap. 

"Come on, Kagome, we don't eat that much..."   
"Well, I know that! Take your pick and I'll pack the rest up for later...unless of course you'd rather I choose for you..."   
"No, that's alright, Kagome. I'm sure they'll behave themselves...am I right?" said Sango glaring at them.   
"Of course."   
  
Miroku looked over at Inuyasha and elbowed him. 

"Oof...yeah yeah..."   
"I don't know why I'm being yelled at..." said Shippo, searching through the pile, " Aha! just what I was looking for...I like these funny things...what were they again....potato...chirps?"   
"That's 'chips'" corrected Kagome. 

Once everyone had chosen something, Kagome hastily stuffed the rest in the bag and started on her sandwich. Inuyasha was staring at his bowl of Ramen which was taking what felt like forever to cook. Sango was eating a sandwich but a colorful bag had also caught her attention. 

"What are these funny colored things? They're soft...are very sweet.....oh! This one looks like a bear!"   
"They're Gummi Bears...there should be some Gummi Bunnies in there too..." said Kagome rummaging through the bag. 

A loud crunching and munching broke the silence of the grassy hill they sat upon. The wind was blowing gently and the sky was clear of clouds. A perfect day for everything...and what's this??? Kagome gasped. 

"Oh no...it's tonight isn't it...."   
"What?" asked Inuyasha.   
"It's the new moon...the day you turn human..."   
"Well, we aren't far from the village, we could stay there if you like..." suggested Miroku.   
"What harm would it do to stay outside? It's just for a night and it's not like anything is going to attack..." said Inuyasha through a mouthful of Ramen.   
"I guess so...I mean Naraku is gone and all...but word travels fast considering this country is so large...what if news of the star is out already?"   
"Stop worrying so much Kagome..." 

*****   
Well, what do you think so far? Please tell me in your review^_^ Oops! Better get working on the rest of my stories as well...See ya in the next chapter! 


	2. The Story of the Star Revealed

Hiya! This is the second chapter of Demon Star! 

Note: Once again, thank you Sango-Hanyou for the correction! And it's good to have a critic^_^ 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters or anything else that had to do with the story. But it would be cool if I did! hehe 

****** 

"Stop worrying so much Kagome..."   
"But I can't help it...you know what happened last time..."   
"Don't worry Kagome, the worst out there are a couple of demons. Besides, you're archery isn't all that bad anymore and we have Sango and Kirara here too..."   
"What about me?" asked Miroku.   
"Well..."   
"AND WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN???"   
"Nothin..."   
"Stop arguing!" yelled Kagome.   
"Who's arguing?"   
"SIT!" 

Inuyasha fell to the ground creating a large indentation in the earth. 

"We need to get to a village...didn't you say there was one nearby Miroku?"   
"Yes, from what I've heard, there's a hidden village not to far from here..."   
"What do you mean 'hidden'? How are we supposed to find it if it's hidden????" yelled Inuyasha, smacking Miroku upside the head.   
"I thought you of all people would know! You're gonna sniff 'em out."   
"And if I refuse?" he said, glaring.   
"SIT!"   
"That."   
"Besides, they might know something about the Demon Star. It's not far from the village where Sango lived..."   
"Then HOW IS THAT CLOSE? DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK TO GET THERE??!?!?!?!?!"   
"Oh, come on, you're exaggerating. It only took a little less than a day...and besides, this will be a lot closer," said Kagome tracing a path on an old yell0wing piece of paper, "See, we only have to follow this river and then we get to here! ...at least...I think that's a river...maybe a road..."   
"What's...where did you get a map??"   
"I've had it for a while actually..."   
"Great! Anything ELSE you forgot to mention?" 

Kagome thought to herself. Her eyes widened. 

"I think I remember the story now....or...most of it...." 

The group fell to the ground. 

"Come, we need to get to the village as soon as possible. The sun will be setting soon," said Miroku, looking at the sky.   
"How do you know there're nice people at the village?" asked Shippo.   
"Well, we'll just have to find out for ourselves..." said Inuyasha, "you can stay behind if you feel like it, don't expect me to keep watching you."   
"I don't need watching!" yelled Shippo, blowing a raspberry at Inuyasha. 

The group left for the city in silence. Well.....for the most part. Shippo continued to grumble about Inuyasha. 

"He's always treating me like a kid..."   
"Well...you are a kid," Sango pointed out.   
"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"   
"Hey! Myouga! Make yourself useful. Do YOU know anything about the Demon Star?"   
"Thank you for considering me Master Inuyasha. From what I've heard, the Demon Star is actually PART of the Shikon Jewel. It's also been called the Heart of Evil. When the Shikon Jewel was shattered, the pieces were scattered. The middle, or the heart, of the jewel was in the shape of a star and had been separated from the rest of the jewel years before. As you can tell from it's second name, it was considered to be the reason that the Shikon Jewel was evil. A person had to have a strong will and pure spirit to keep the evil trapped inside. Kikyo was that person. She believed that she could lock the evil inside the star and then get rid of it forever by disposing of the star. For a while, the evil was suppressed by her magic and the star remained dormant. At least that's what we believed. It was soon forgotten and not long after, you, Master Inuyasha, was shot with the magic arrow that sealed you to the tree."   
"A star? Even I don't remember anything about a star..." said Sango.   
"Is that so...so how do we know this is real? How do we know we're not just falling into some trap?" asked Inuyasha.   
"How could you have so little faith in Lady Kaede?" asked Myouga. 

Kirara followed slowly behind them as they walked. She sniffed the air and stopped, growling and hissing at a dense forest nearby. 

"What is it, Kirara?" asked Sango turning around. 

She looked in the direction Kirara was looking, but saw nothing. Just to be safe, she grasped the string of her boomerang and threw it at the trees. Nothing. 

"Don't be such a silly kitty, Kirara, come on! Before we get left behind!" 

Sango turned and ran to catch up with the others. Kirara glared at the bushes and hissed warningly, then turned to the others. 

****** 

"My lady, I spyed a small group of strangers very close to here."   
"Who were they?" asked a misty sort of voice from the darkness.   
"I didn't recognize them all. But I know that one was definitely the half-demon Inuyasha."   
"Really...is that so...well, we will deal with him soon enough." 

A cold evil laughter filled the air. The demon flinched and shivered. It gulped, then continued with it's report. 

"...I've..also seen...the priestess Kikyo..."   
"What? NO...she is dead...she died fifty years ago...even if she did come back...she wasn't truly alive...you lie...Kikyo has not returned."   
"I...do not lie..."   
"True...you have shown to be quite trustworthy...but still, it must not be the true Kikyo but Kikyo reincarnated. That is the only explanation."   
"I can't believe you of all people wouldn't know that!" said another voice from the darkness. 

****** 

"Inuyasha...couldn't we sail to the town instead of walking?" asked Shippo.   
"Look, if you're too tired, we'll just leave you here. Besides, the river flows the other way."   
"Inuyasha! Come on, let's take a break. We're nearly there anyway and the sun won't be going down for a while," said Kagome.   
"Myew myew."   
"Hello, Kirara!" 

Kagome searched through her bag until she found a small packet. She opened it to reveal... 

"My cat at home always liked to eat beef jerkey. Maybe Kirara will like it too!" she said smiling.

She held a strip out to Kirara who sniffed it, then grabbed it and started ripping shreds off and chewing. Everyone searched through the bag and found a small snack to refuel them. 

After the short refreshing break, they set off again as Inuyasha insisted that they continue. They followed the river through a small forest. Sango and Kagome were deep in conversation while Inuyasha and Miroku led the way. Shippo rode Kirara with Myouga. Along the way he fell asleep. As the sky went from light blue to orange and pink, the group finally arrived at the village deep in the woods. It was surrounded by a sturdy wooden fence and had several entrances lightly guarded. The guards didn't seem to take notice as they approached. They stepped up to the gate and were greeted by an old woman. 

"Greetings travelers. What brings you to our village?" she asked.   
"Hello, umm...we'd like to stay for the night as we have journeyed far..."   
"Of course! The inn is over there!" she said pointing to a small house.   
"We'd also like to ask you something as well, if that's all right," said Kagome.   
"That would depend on the subject."   
"Would you know anything about the Demon Star?" 

The old woman thought for a moment, then she spoke. 

"You will meet me at that temple over there," she said pointing to her right,"I will answer your questions. Arrive shortly after the torches around the village are put out."   
"Thank you very much!" said Kagome. 

She bowed, then led the way to the inn. Many of the villagers turned to look at the newcomers but then hastily returned to whatever they were doing. The group was taken to the back and given a room, where they put down the supplies and sat. Not long after, food was brought to them and they ate quickly as they were hungry from the long trip. Inuyasha sat quietly in one corner, the tetsusaiga leaned on his shoulder looking out a window at the sky with the absent moon. The wind gently blew the black hair across his face. 

*****   
Okay, so what do you think? Please tell me in your review! I'm not as good with stories as most people, so I could use a little criticism. Tell me what you think and the next chapter will be up soon! (Hoping of course I don't get a horrible case of writer's block...) Thanks for reading! 


	3. TO THE NORTH! ONWARD!

Here's another chapter of Demon Star! Hope you like it! 

***** 

Inuyasha sat quietly in one corner, the tetsusaiga leaned on his shoulder, looking out a window at the sky with the absent moon. The wind gently blew the black hair across his face. He turned away and glanced across the room. Miroku was leaned up against another corner with staff in his gloved hand. 

'Why does he still have that glove?' Inuyasha thought, 'Naraku is gone...the wind tunnel should be gone.' 

He shook it out of his head and turned to see Shippo curled up in a blanket next to Kagome who was sleeping soundly next to Sango. Her boomerang leaned against the wall with her other equipment at it's foot on the floor. Kirara was the only one besides Inuyasha who was awake. Her red eyes glowed eerily in the darkness of the room. He turned his attention back the window. His mind drew back to their arrival at the village. 

****** 

After dinner, they had waited for the torch lights to go out. After they had, they made their way to the temple as they were told. The old woman was already there staring at the temple. 

"You ask about the demon star," she had said without turning to them.   
"Yes, do you know what it is?" asked Kagome.   
"Of that, no one is quite sure. We know it is a great evil...and it was once within the Sacred Jewel."   
"Do you know where we can find it?"   
"We do not speak of the place," she looked at Kagome and saw the disappointment,"however, I will tell you where it is...as long as you destroy it and along with it, the evil within." 

Kagome stopped, then looked at the others. They had not reacted in any way to this. She turned back to the old woman. 

"We'll think about it...we should have a decision in the morning." 

She bowed and left for the inn. Inuyasha and the others followed suit. 

****** 

The sky was beginning to lighten from the dark navy blue to blue to light blue.(I spent half an hour or so looking at the sky.) The stars had disappeared. He spied the sun peeking over the horizon. A ray of relief broke through the dam of anxiety that had built up inside him through the night. As the sun rose, his hair went from black to gray to silver. His human ears disappeared and when the sun was all the way up, his dog ears had returned. He heard motion behind him and turned to see that the others had awakened. Kagome sat up and rubbed her eyes, yawning. Sango stretched and Kirara jumped onto her lap and meowed with glee. Miroku simply opened his eyes and looked around the room. 

"Inuyasha, were you up all night?" Kagome asked sleepily.   
"Yeah...what of it?"   
"Well, you don't have to be so grumpy in the morning."   
"Wow...we just woke up and they're already at it..." said Shippo.   
"So what is the decision, Lady Kagome?" asked Miroku.   
"I guess....we'll do it..." 

They gathered up their things and walked outside of the inn. Most of the villagers had just gotten up and were already heading into the forest and to the fields. They went to the temple to see the old woman still standing there. 

"We've decided do what you have asked."   
"Very well. Then as I have promised, I will tell you the last known whereabouts of the star. If I remember correctly, the star is said to be deep in the mountains to the north."   
"Thank you. Oh! We never got your name."   
"Kaelynn, and you are?"   
"I'm Kagome, this is Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku."   
"Have a safe journey." 

With that, they departed. 

"Well, off we go again."   
"Hey, Kagome, won't you have to go back to your time for your school?" asked Sango.   
"No, I'm on summer vacation." 

Inuyasha and the group headed north. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo rode on Kirara's back while Kagome went with Inuyasha. 

"Apparently that village lives up to its name," commented Kagome.   
"'Then how do you explain us finding it?" remarked Inuyasha.   
"Inuyasha...." 

Meanwhile, Miroku and Sango were just out of earshot having their own engaging conversation. 

"I'm sorry I forgot, Sango. It just slipped my mind."   
"Don't try to make excuses."   
"But..."   
"Quiet! Before I push you off and make you walk." 

Miroku was about to protest but decided against it. Sango rarely got angry but when she did...well...let's just say it's not a pretty sight. He sighed and turned his attention to the sky. The sun shown brightly in the cloudless expanse of blue. As time went by in silence, it slowly made its way up over their heads. Shippo was being strangely quiet and one glance at Sango told him she was still fuming. But how is it he didn't remember? He truly didn't remember...he decided to go along with it believing that he really had forgotten. He shook it out of his head and turned instead to his right hand gripping his staff to keep his balance. Inuyasha had been mumbling about it for quite some time now. Why did he still have the glove if the wind tunnel was gone? As this passed through his mind, Kirara veared to the left nearly throwing him off. Sango helped him regain his balance, then looked behind them, her eyes wide with...fear? No, at least not entirely. It was mostly surprise. The exterminator in her quickly surfaced as she grabbed her boomerang and shot in the air ready for the attack 

"Inuyasha!" she called. 

She threw her boomerang. It cut through the air and slammed into a dark creature that was similar to Kirara only a whole lot bigger and definitely not as cute. The boomerang spun around back to Sango's hand which gripped the small strap on the end. She threw it again but the creature swiped at it and bat it to the ground. 

"Tetsusaiga!" 

'I have to cut along the fissure where the flows of power collide to unleash Tetsusaiga's power!' thought Inuyasha as he swung his sword. It glowed gold and three blades of light shot out and obliterated the monster. Three deep gashes were dug into the ground. The monster disentigrated and all that was left was... 

"What's that?" asked Kagome. 

She walked over to the monster's remains...at least what little remains there were and picked up a shard? No, this had a definite shape. It was a diamond shaped blue fragment but the edges weren't as jagged as those of the Shikon Jewel shards. 

"It doesn't really look like a Shikon shard..." said Inuyasha.   
"That's because it isn't really a shard."   
"Well what do you know, it's Myouga."   
"I'm sorry Lord Inuyasha. I had some business to attend to."   
"Yeah, like staying out of danger."   
"Ahem, anyway, the fragment you carry is part of the Demon Star."   
"Why is it blue? Isn't the Shikon Jewel kinda pink?" asked Shippo.   
"That is unknown to me. All we can do at the moment is guess."   
"So, now what?"   
"Before we continue, I have one question. Didn't the old woman say the Demon Star was in the mountains?" asked Miroku.   
"She did..."   
"Is there something you forgot to tell us, Myouga?" asked Inuyasha, an evil look in his eye.   
*********   
Well, I guess that's it for now, sorry I took so long, but you know me, not really good with the updating. Hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll get the next chapter up soon enough..... 

Fenixwings 


End file.
